Surpassing All Other Kings
by Eye of Providence
Summary: "Good? Evil? None of that matters, less I find it wanting towards my desires. For it is the duty of all things to reach for the Heavens, and to fall when they bore me…"


**Well, Senior year came and went. I've been thinking about my stories, but I've had a troubled year and haven't dabbled in the black art of language arts at all. Hooray for the first year I've decided to take an easy class over an AP or Honors!**

**This is my philosophy for this story. Read it and become enlightened about my fanfic's plot! Or totally misinterpret and call "Troll" later on, your choice!**

* * *

**To Be Human…**

Lo and behold, around you exists Creation.

Stare at it, take it in, and understand your worthlessness.

What are you but a tiny dot in the phenomenon of life?

Now stand up, be strong, realize that everything crowds around **_yo_****u**.

All existence is possible for the taking, and what you cannot have gift with Destruction.

The world revolves around you, ripe for the harvest.

* * *

**This is the story I decided to write seriously. I'm an amateur writer, and this story is really ambitious. I MEAN REALLY AMBITIOUS! This Obito is an OC, but not a Self-Insert at all. In fact, I couldn't imagine being him, he's so antithesis to my own existence. Not to mention that this character is ridiculous and most of you probably couldn't relate to him either. Yet, for this reason, as he fleshes out and you understand his ideals and how he became who he is, I hope for this story to become loved for that. Most of you probably came because this is harem lemon goodness, and ok yeah that's also a very good reason to love this. We're all perverts inside who worship the ground Jiriya walks, I can tell ya that! And frankly, Obito is the type to take up any girl who offers. But, I can't even begin to tell you how hard it is to split Issei's harem and decide who would actually like Obito or Issei better.**

**Sooo, I don't wanna give out any spoilers, but let me tell you about Obito and how my primordial peanut of a brain gave birth to him. He started out as a main but not main character in my NarutoXFF13 story, and then it became a NarutoXPercyJackson&Olympian story after reading Father of Demigods. But the PJ universe left a lot to be desired, yet it held what I wanted. Then I found High School DxD, for a third time. The first time I blatantly ignored it like a hot chick dismisses a NEET, the second time I looked at it and became entranced in its utter alien nature like Shirou did Ea in Fate/Stay Night, and the third time I saw it for what it truly is deep down as a parallel version of Nasuverse or Type-Moon in a hentai/harem way. This highly appealed to me, for Obito is styled after Gilgamesh from the Fate series. Especially the Fate/Extra CCC game which hasn't been Americanized yet (LOL, Americanized is a word, how silly!) However, there are YouTube videos which have some translations by reviewers and the posters which I've watched as inspiration.**

**I note that I've come to give Obito similar abilities to Gilgamesh, yet different ones since Obito obviously isn't going to have the treasury of all things which belonged to the King of Heroes. Instead, all I'll say is that he's closer to Shirou in this regard then Gilgamesh when it comes to it. However, my Obito owns his own version of Ea and Enkidu with their own backstories, and follows a more similar combat style to Gilgamesh than Shirou in that he's a spammer of abilities rather than a conservative tight-ass who won't use the freaking armory inside his own soul. In the DxD world, they give the four categories of Power, Technique, Wizard, and Support. While Obito can fit in all four categories to some small degree, he definitely belongs in the Wizard one first and foremost. Finally, I have to admit that Obito is rather broken combat wise. The same goes for Gilgamesh, but yeah Obito can easily become first in "Strongest 10" in DxD universe for a couple of reasons I won't say obviously. Anywho, you'll notice I've taken a few quotes from Gilgamesh when it's epic moment time. :P**

**Finally, remember guys, the High School DxD involves gods most would consider pagan and stars devils over angels. If you have ANY problems with such things, this story ain't the one for you. Well, if you had problems with that, you'd probably have problems with lemons also, which I'm completely sweating over since I'm a virgin. Gotta go "research" some porn guys, be riiiight back… **


End file.
